Monsters, Inc. on Fire
Narration Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers Narrator: Monster's Inc. Is On Fire Mike: THIS COMPANY IS ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Narrator: And this Gives evox an idea for a new virus Evox: I give you firetron he can burn the omega racers in an instant! Narrator: While Monsters, Inc. Is Burning Evox has a Virus In Store for the Omega Racers Can they defeat this new virus before it burns monsters inc? find out on the adventures of omega racers next. Theme Song (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series theme plays) Transcript * Sully (V.O.): Monster,s Inc. on Fire * Mike: THIS COMPANY IS ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Linnux: I'm the one who sets this place on fire. * Sully: MIKE QUICK CALL THE OMEGA RACERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Mike: Ok * Mike Picks up the phone and calls the omega racers Meanwhile at the Garage * Tyler Klause: Mmm these pancakes are good * Steel: Glad you like em The Omega Racers heard a call on there phone * Tyler Picked up the phone * Tyler Klause: Omega Racers if there's a virus or monster problem we'll beat it up twenty percet this is tyler. * Mike Wizowski (On the Phone): Hello This is Mike Wizowski We Need You're Help! * Tyler Klause: Wow Mike Slow Down What Happened? * Mike Wizowski (On the Phone): Linnux Got into monsters inc and set it on fire we need you're help stopping him and putting monsters inc back to the way it was * Tyler Klause: We're on it mike Tyler Hangs up the phone * Adagio: That sounded serious * Maddie Klause: Yeah * Fang Klause: It Figures * Tyler Klause: Come on Guys We Got a Job To Do! The Omega Racers got into there velichles Steel Opens up the garage door with a portal to the monsters inc world. * Adagio: Omega Racers...... * All: LET'S RACE! * The Omega Racers accelerate into there velichles onto the road and jumped through the monsters inc portal * The Omega Racers arrived in the monsters inc world to face linnux * Adagio: Linnux you're my grandfather's enemy? * Linnux: Why yes i am. * Adagio: He originally killed you but you lived? * Maddie Klause: It Dosen't Matter we kicked you're butt once we can do it agian * The Omega Racers Charge at Linnux * Khampa: I'll take it from here, Grandson. * Khampa Charges at the omega racers * Tyler Punches and Kicks Khampa but Khampa Punches Tyler in the Gut * Tyler Lands on the Ground unconsciously * Adagio: THAT'S IT! * Adagio Punches and Kicks Khampa but Khampa is Too Strong * Adagio Lands on the Ground * Fang And Maddie: ADAGIO! * Fang and Maddie Rushed to Adagio * Maddie Klause: You Ok? * Adagio: Yeah Im Fine * Fang and Maddie Help Adagio Up * Khampa: I'm about to fight Linnux again * Tyler Klause: You Don't mind if i help do you? * Khampa: Adagio, I'm Sorry. * Maddie Klause: NO! * Fang Klause: THIS IS OUR JOB NOT YOU"RES! * Fang Pushes Khampa away * Adagio: I noticed the control bug that mind controls my grandfather! * Tyler Klause: Get Rid of It Quick I'll Cool This Place Down * Tyler Puts on His Rhino Man Morpher * Tyler Klause: Rhino Man Form, Activate! * Tyler Morphs into Rhino Man * Morpher Computer: Transformation Complete * Rhino Man: Now Let's cool this place down * Rhino Man uses his water powers to cool down monsters inc. * Captain Police destroys the Control Bug with his taser. * Fang Klause: Thanks Captian Police * Rhino Man: Monster's Inc is Cool Down * Khampa: What happened to me? * Captian Police: Linnux Put the mind control bug on you Don't worry i'll get him * Khampa and Captian Police blasts on Linnux's Butt * Linnux: I'll kidnap Boo! OUCH!!!!! * Captian Police: Not Happening Linnux You're Under Arrest * Captian Police Handcuffs Linnux and Puts him in his futuristic police car * Linnux: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO * Capian Police's Police Car Teleports Linnux to Jail * Linnux: THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Khampa: Adagio, I'm proud of you. * Adagio: Thanks Khampa but it was captian police who arrested Linnux * Khampa: Call me, Grandpa. * Adagio: Sorry Grandpa I Like you to meet Tyler Maddie and Fang together we are the omega racers. * Khampa: I study them in my mind like Superman. * Mike: Thanks Omega Racers. * Maddie Klause: Happy to Help have a great day * The Omega Racers head back to there world through the portal The Omega Racers arrived back at the garage in there own world * Steel: Where have you guys been * Tyler Klause: It's a Long Story Steel * Maddie Klause: We had a very awsome day * Fang Klause: We saved monsters inc * Adagio: With captian police's help we are one great team * Steel: Yeah and In the Meantime Steel turns on the music * Steel: We Can ParTay! The Omega Racers Dance Funky as the episode ends Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Ryan Potter as Fang Klause * Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * J.K. Simmons as Khampa * Carlos Alzaraqui as Mike Wizowski * Frank Welker as James P. Sullivan * Lewis Black as Linnux * Jamie Linehan as the Voice of Steel * Mike Pollock as the Voice of Captain Police Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg 458453886-ryan-potter-attends-the-disneys-big-hero-6-gettyimages.jpg Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Scottmccall1.jpg RDkhampa.PNG Mike Wazowski in Monsters, Inc..jpg Sulley.png Character linnux.png Buddy-beetjstag.png Captain Police.png Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403